metalgearfandomcom-20200222-history
Glaz
Glaz (Russian: "Eye") was a member of an infamous sniper-spotter team from the Marine Corps involved during the Laotian Civil War, acting as the spotter. His partner was Palitz. Biography Glaz, alongside Palitz, were a sniper-spotter team within the United States Marine Corps. They were stationed in Camp Omega''Metal Gear Solid V: Ground Zeroes'', Kojima Productions (2014) Kazuhira Miller: Target A. Glaz - the eye. He was stationed in that prison camp before being sent to Laos. The place is their old haunt. and eventually ended up making a trade as assassins during the Laotian Civil War before they withdrew due to the U.S. halting their involvement in the war. They were responsible for taking out Soviet personnel, several NVA high ranking members, as well as the latter's families and children. This left them feared by the East even after the war was over. After they were withdrawn from the Laotian Civil War, Glaz, alongside Palitz, resumed work at Camp Omega, which also acted as a loophole preventing their extradition to Laos for war crimes they committed, despite talks about doing so as part of peace negotiations. Their actions resulted in the East living in constant fear of their return. Because of this, on December 3, 1974 at 13:18, some KGB contacts Kazuhira Miller knew back when he was a trainer for Colombian guerilla group before meeting Big Boss and joining the Militaires Sans Frontières gave a tip on their location with the intention of having MSF assassinate them.Metal Gear Solid V: Ground Zeroes, Kojima Productions (2014) Kazuhira Miller: This job... The clients are KGB contacts from my Colombia days... don't worry, they had nothing to do with Zadornov. They lost a lot of comrades to the "eye" and the "finger." The NVA lost high-ranking staff too... but also their families, their children. To the East, the two were a reason to be afraid of the dark. Their extradition to face trial is even on the table in the peace talks. Now that they're out of Laos, the two are enjoying a relaxing vacation in a loophole - one surrounded by minefields and barbed wire. Even if the war ends, the East fears their return. For our clients, it will only truly be over when these two are dead. During this time, Glaz, when not acting as a spotter, worked primarily at the Admin Building.Metal Gear Solid V: Ground Zeroes, Kojima Productions (2014) Kazuhira Miller: I sent the targets fields of movement to your iDroid. These are averages worked up from a study by the Intel Team. Glaz is generally found within the area of the Admin building in the Central Control Tower. According to Miller, his name alongside that of his partner were nicknames meant to reference that they were "less than human - no heart, just an eye to find their prey and a finger to pull the trigger." Despite their inhuman reputation, the two were not immune to the effects of Post Traumatic Stress Disorder: Glaz has a glass eye (which he presumably hid with his sunglasses) due to an act of self mutilation as a result of his tormented memories of his actions during the war, which neither therapy nor drugs alleviated him of it.Metal Gear Solid V: Ground Zeroes, Kojima Productions (2014) Kazuhira Miller: We searched the two targets and Palitz you recovered. One of them Glaz had a glass eye, the other Palitz a prosthetic index finger. Looks like all the therapy and drugs couldn't help them forget the war. They resorted to self-mutilation. But you can't cut off your name. Just like us... they were human. This is revealed in the post-credits debriefing if the player extracted the targets instead of assassinating them in the Side Op Eliminate the Renegade Threat. They were apparently horrified by their station being converted into a black site.Metal Gear Solid V: Ground Zeroes, Kojima Productions (2014) Kazuhira Miller: With those two targets and Palitz out of the way, we just might see an early end to the war. But, did you notice, Boss? They seemed to be afraid of something... Feared it more than death itself. Just what the hell is going on in that place...? Behind the scenes Glaz, alongside his partner Palitz, are central characters to the side op Eliminate the Renegade Threat. The player can either kill them or otherwise capture them though Miller prefers the former. Doing the latter will earn the player the Depth achievement/trophy. In addition, Miller's post-credits debriefing will be different depending on the player's actions: If the player managed to kill them, Miller will mention that their deaths will probably bring the war to an early end, although he will note to Snake that they seemed deeply afraid of something, possibly even moreso than of death itself, causing Miller to question what was going on at the camp (implying that Glaz and Palitz were horrified at the inhumane treatment of the prisoners at the prison facility and the facility's conversion into a black site). If the player extracted them, Miller's debriefing will reveal that they discovered that Glaz and Palitz, upon searching them during their arrival, had possessed artificial prosthetics: a glass eye and a prosthetic index finger, respectively, indicating that they had committed self-mutilation due to trauma that neither drugs nor therapy could fully alleviate, with Miller deciding that they were human after all. It should be noted that killing them does not impact the S-rank outcome of the mission. If Big Boss interrogates Glaz, the latter will ask whether Big Boss is a phantom.Metal Gear Solid V: Ground Zeroes, Kojima Productions (2014). Glaz: Are you... a phantom too...? Notes and references Category:Ground Zeroes Characters Category:Snipers